Mad Libs
by Voidmagic
Summary: These are the various mad libs my family and I have made up. Read at your own risk. Seriously. It's influenced by Grandpapi, Bob, King Vanessa, and our youngest brother. Even I'm afraid. And I should give fair credit to Queen Nora, who wrote it all down and read it to us. She's tough.
1. Chapter 1

_Underlined_ _-_ _word or phrase that is the replacement of the original word or phrase_

* * *

 **Black Riding Hood: Reunited** **Rough Draft**

The narrator clears its throat. " she says as she crosses her arms and stares at the wall in front of her. The plush toy her grandmother gave her for her 5th birthday still sits on the long wooden shelf that has always been in her room"

" Are you done yet?" I ask, unintentionally raising an eyebrow.

" The girl says as she stares at the plush toy, which she only refers to as 'Plush'."

" You can call yourself whatever you want, but Plushy was too cute for me." I tell Plush as I take her off the shelf and carry her into the main room, which is divided in half by the kitchen and living room. I walk into the living room half, or 'fyr half', as I have always called it, and hold Plush in front of the fire place.

* * *

 **Black Riding Hood: Reunited Mad Lib**

The youtuber cleared his moustache. "she says as she shoots her eyeball and absquatelates at the girl in front of her. The toy shotgun her 35,000th cousin gave her for her 4th birthday still licked on the slimy shelf that has always been in Tomorrowland."

" Are you done yet?" I ask, unintentionally agiffing a toe.

" Michael Jackson says as she stares at the toy shotgun, which she only refers to as Alfred."

" You can call the president whatever you want, but Billy Bob Joe the 5th was too sick for me." I tell Alfred as I take her off the shelf and poke her into the test tube, which is divided in 4/7th fraction by Caramina Village and Honeybuns town. I puke into Caramina Village, or Macarena Plant Life as I have always called it, and hold Alfred in front of the bag.

* * *

Absquatelate: to leave abruptly

Agiffing - I'm not exactly sure what it means, but I know I found it somewhere. Maybe you can find it? If you do, put it in the reviews or something and mention where you found it. I'd really like to know.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

_(...) - not on original excerpt_

 _Underlined \- word or phrase that is the replacement of the original word or phrase_

* * *

 **Unknown Title (Dragonfable fanfiction)** **Character notes for Percy**

He was born and raised in a small village with his 2 older brothers, Aeron and Leon, as well as his younger sister, Aslynn. When he was five, Aslynn died of scarlet fever. She was three years old. His older brother, Leon, was 10, and his oldest brother, Aeron, was 14. Three years later Aeron left the family to go off on his own. Leon stayed with the family and took care of Percy while their parents were adventuring (to make money).

A few months later, Percy started having reoccurring dreams of a woman with blond hair and blue eyes. This led him to meet a mysterious young girl with long, red hair and blue eyes. Since she wouldn't tell him her name, he called her Aslynn. Thus their journey began.

* * *

 **Unknown Title (Dragonfable fanfiction)** **Mad Libs**

He was born and raised in a hairy stomach with his -50 older brothers, as well as -4 younger sisters. When he was -3, one of his sisters, Aslynn, died of field day. She was 0 years old. His bright brother, Leon, was -1,000,304 and his random brother, Aeron, was 436. -30 years later Aeron left the Religious Squirrels to go off on his own. Leon hit with the Religious Squirrels and took care of Percy while their 50th cousins 20 times removed were tossing.

3,000 years, 4 hours, and 2 seconds later Percy started having scrumptious dreams of a girl with green hair and violet eyeballs. This led him to meet a sick, acrasia girl with aqua hair and a yellow head. Since she wouldn't tell him her name, he called her John. Thus their pencil began.

* * *

Acrasia: a state of mind - acting against better judgement due to weakness of will

Scrumptious: very attractive


End file.
